Forbidden
by Lollipopdiego
Summary: Anita refuses to fall in love, but begins have second thoughts when she meets Amir. Maybe love actually exists? But according to the prince's father, love is forbidden for his only heir. Anita and Amir fight to stay together...no matter what the cost.
1. Chapter 1

**Whoa! Diego has a new story? This is much unexpected. Even for me. **

**This is inspired by all of Maymist's Amir and Anita stories – especially one of my favourites: **_**You Are Never Alone. **_**Thanks, girl! :D**

* * *

><p><span>Forbidden<span>

1

The winter wind swiftly nibbles my cheek. Shivering, I pull up the fluffy hood of my thick red coat. Rubbing frozen fleshy pink hands together, I mutter, "I hate winter." Stupid, _stupid_ winter loves sneaking up, trying to literally _kill _me.

Tomorrow is the Bazaar, and I need honeycombs. They're difficult to find - especially during this time of year.

I walk past the hotel. Today the snow is rimmed across the window panes and coating the roof.

Suddenly a voice shrieks, "Anita Greendew, you _better _come inside before you get frostbite!" When I turn, Daisy Kinsella's head is poking out the window. Immediately I start debating. What's _more important, honeycombs or my health?_ "Get your ass inside, right now!"

Okay, this is stupid because my health is obviously way more of a priority.

Willingly, I hop over the huge blocks of snow, hands shoved in pockets. Hoarsely I call back, "Don't worry, I'm coming, Daisy!"

Then I tumble face first in the snow.

"Mmph!" _It's cold, it's cold, oh my goddess, it's cold! _It's like a chunk of ice face palmed me. Getting to my knees, I brush the snow off my jacket.

"Ha-ha, nice! You're so stupid!" Daisy's curly head bobs back inside the hotel. I can tell she's running to the door. As soon as I crawl to my feet and reach the door, she opens it. Frowning, Daisy drapes me with a fuchsia blanket, and shoves me in a chair. "Stay there while I get some hot chocolate," she orders.

Daisy Kinsella: one of my closest friends on the island. Every single day she wears at least one pink piece of clothing, and eats _a lot _of sweets. When I say 'a lot', I mean _a lot. _On her days off you can find her stuffing her face with anything that is related to cake. Recently, she's been self-conscious of her weight. She claims now there's a limit – to one cake every two days.

When she arrives back with my hot chocolate, I carefully sip it. The beverage is reasonable.

Not many people trust Daisy's cooking, you see, because she's a cleaner. Cleaners don't cook if they're cleaning, apparently. These days, stereotypes are so weird.

She's actually a cook-in-training. Our friend has been teaching her at the Cafe once in a while.

I give her a warning look. "You forgot the marshmallows."

Addicting marshmellows! My favourite sweet. Sweet, soft, and melting in hot chocolate... Mmm.

Throwing her hands in the air, Daisy says, "Pish posh!" and takes a seat across from me.

Smirking, she says, "So...what were you doing outside on a chilly day like this?" I guess I wasn't getting any marshmallows.

I state the truth. "I was gathering honeycombs."

"HA! Liar! You're going on a date with Ivan! You were talking about it yesterday! Don't deny it!" Leaning forward and crossing her arms, Daisy gives two slow triumphant nods like she's figured out a huge secret.

Slipping off my jacket – it's getting a little warm in here – I reply, "No, I was actually gathering honeycombs." She doesn't believe me; otherwise that mischievous smile would have disappeared already. I glance at the clock. It's six-thirty now. I say to her, "Our date ended two hours ago."

Only getting more excited, she squeals, "How was it?"

She wants me to dreamily rant on and on about how amazing Ivan is. I know this because she always does that with her boyfriend Angelo Valencia. Really – I even know that Angelo has a sky blue stuffed bear named Mouse. Isn't that interesting?

Bluntly, I say, "It was great. He makes me smile, you know?"

Honestly, Ivan Vincent is awesome. The thing I love most about him is his smile. Smiling is amazing, and Ivan smiles often. He's polite to everyone, empathetic, responsible, and most of all, a great role model for younger kids. Maybe that's because he's a young teacher.

The problem is: there isn't a spark between us. When he smiled, my heart didn't quicken pace. While he hugged me, I felt like I was just hugging a big brother. I wasn't even blushing during our date – and goddess, I am a _blusher. _

However, I don't want to discuss my problems with Daisy at the moment...not until I sort out my feelings.

Disappointed in my lack of gossip, she pouts. Quickly recovering, she informs me, "There's a new guy here. His name is Amir Ranjit Raj Singh."

My drink has cooled a little more, so I take a gulp out of it. Leaning in closer, she whispers, "He's a prince from a far away country...and he's _hot._"

Trust Daisy to rate the guy on appearance right away. I roll my eyes.

After telling me as much as she knew about this new prince guy, she declares, "Now that you're all better, why don't you go say hi?"

I've learned that he loves animals from poof-tastic chicks to loud barking dogs. His favourite colour is yellow. The day he will turn twenty-three is on the twenty-sixth of winter. One despised thing is any kind of curry but the most loved food is stew.

He sounds like my complete opposite: I adore curry, am not a big fan of soup, and my dog Danny annoys the hell out of me along with his cat sidekick, Bella.

Even though my energy is super drained, I'm actually interested to meet him.

"I'm drinking hot chocolate," I retort, making a point by raising the white mug in my hands. Quickly I lower it. Truthfully, I finished my hot chocolate a few minutes ago.

Tugging me up, she says, "You already finished it."

Crap - she knows everything.

Grinning, she exclaims, "Now let's go upstairs!" Hazel eyes gleam in satisfaction as I reluctantly follow her up the stairs. If I don't comply, I'll never hear the end of it.

I yawn. This isn't appealing to my interests. Zephyr Town is a small place; I'll meet him eventually...

"Why do we have to do this?" I grumble, pointedly glaring at Daisy.

Giggling, she replies, "It's because he's so sexy! If I wasn't going out with Angelo, I'd totally date him!"

_Ooh, Daisy's interested in him?_ That means I won't like him. The guys that Daisy is into and the ones that I am into are totally different.

When we approach a door, it's already wide open. Peering inside, I see that clothes are strewn on the bed. I'm taken aback. His clothes are actually fit for someone royal. On the streets of Zephyr Town I don't see people dress like this.

There's no one inside that I can see.

Hands are pressed on my back, and they shove me into the room. Feet faintly thud against the carpet, as if someone's running away. _That coward: Daisy. _I fall to my knees, and I groan, "Daisy!"

When I look up, I give a small, "Eep!"

A man is relaxing on a chartreuse arm chair, feet propped up on a side table. Dark skin glows, and my breath catches a little on how perfect his coffee sun baked skin is. Ice blue eyes widen a little. My dark eyes innocently blink.

Flipping his silvery white hair, he asks in a husky voice, "Why the hell are you in my room?"

I manage to stammer, "I-I-I just wanted to say hi!" My face reddens. _Wow, he really is a stunner. _

For some reason I can't take my eyes off him.

"Hmm," To my surprise, he chuckles. Standing and clapping his hands together, he walks over and sticks out a smooth hand. I take it, and he hauls me up.

_He's so strong... _

After inviting me to sit down, he says, "I did not expect you to say that." A little awkwardly I sit, hands folded at my lap. Across from me, he offers a genuine smile.

"Uh...why?" Palms starting to sweat, I nervously smile. "Heh...what _were _you expecting me to say?" When I glance into his eyes, I'm captivated by the bright orbs. Then I snap myself out of it.

With a shrug, he replies, "I do not know..."

I make no move to respond, so he breaks the silence. "I am Amir Ranjit Raj Singh." It sounds even grander when coming from his mouth. Chin held up high, he asks, "What is your name?"

Staring at the ground, I say a tad too quietly, "Anita Veronica Greendew." People normally don't ask for my name. I guess that's because even though I've been living for three seasons here and there hasn't been many new comers.

Lips pursed, Amir Ranjit Raj Singh nods and repeats, "Anita Veronica Greendew..." My name rolls off his tongue in such a forging style. "That is truly a beautiful name." I bet the next time I say 'Amir Ranjit Raj Singh', it will be awkward and I'll trip over many mistakes. How grand will it be then?

_It's so hot in here! _

Face burning, I tell him, "I'm the farmer."

He drawls, "How lovely." My face falls. Does he think I'm a waste of his time? The way he says it can be sarcastic, almost mocking.

"I've always been fascinated by farming."

Well this guy is full of surprises, isn't he?

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! New long fic story finally finished after a freaking month! Woot! <strong>

**Review? :D Please tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you much for your reviews. (: **

**I update this when I want to, so sorry about that! **

**Thank you to CANYOUSEEXILHARVESTMOON for a strange reminder for me to get this on and going! You go girl! **

* * *

><p><span>Forbidden <span>

2

"Did Amir visit your stand?" Daisy asks me. She props her chin in her hands, and mischievously grins at me. "Isn't he _hoooot_?" Her eyes shine in the cafe light, waiting for me to give another answer.

What does she want me to say? Honestly, I haven't yet told Daisy that I thought that Amir was pretty good looking. And I won't anytime soon.

I roll my eyes. "No, he didn't visit my stand." Then I smile. "But Ivan did."

And that's pretty special, because Ivan only likes coming to the Bazaar during the spring time. He says that spring is his favourite season, with the nice atmosphere and the peacefulness. In the springtime for Ivan, the weather is just right.

"Ooooh!" Daisy coos, taking a bite into her doughnut. "Well, I was with Angelo yesterday." Like she always is. "Guess what he did?" Oh, I don't know, showed him her very interesting pencil sketch of Stuart?

For a while now, Daisy has been attempting to draw. It's a passion, she explains. She adores art. Once, she made me sit in a chair while she sketched me. And that did not go well, because she playfully complained that my hair had "too much detail". Oh Daisy. I love her.

But I blame Angelo. He's been encouraging her, and giving her pointers. She's told him that his hands are "magical hands". Isn't that cute?

"No idea," I say, sipping my coffee. When a shiver creeps up my spine, I grab my woollen sweater and pull it tighter around myself. It always bothers me that this cafe didn't have doors.

The cafe is a cute little shop. It's the kind that makes you step in to wonder what it held, then feel welcomed and cozy inside. The roof is striped red and white, ballooning out into some kind of cover for us. Behind the counter, Joan and Marian Evedern bake and sell their items. With beaming faces, they offered their food to any passing person – like a regular person would to.

Daisy eagerly leans forward, a smile spreading across her face. "Guess, guess," she eggs. "It was so darn cute!"

I almost groan in annoyance. She will never stop at her strange schemes when it comes to Angelo. The other day she jumped in the pond, fully clothed, claiming that there was a special medallion in that part of the pond. "Angelo said so," she protested when I argued how stupid it all sounded. "I could be rich!"

"As long as you have Angelo, life will be good," I had reminded, pulling her towards the direction of my house to properly clean her up.

She shut up after that. Not that I minded.

"You jumped in another pond, didn't you?" I ask, slightly bored with Daisy's topic. Checking my chipped nail in impatience, I sarcastically comment, "I reckon you posed for him in his art studio!" Now I'm sounding a little mocking, but trust me – Daisy is going crazy.

"No!" she exclaims, seemingly disgusted. "Ew. Gross. No."

A small smile appears on my own face. I begin to giggle, the strange imaginings in my head taking a scene.

"Shut up!" she points a finger at me, blue eyes wider than the glasses of Mayor Felix. "I know what you're thinking, but it's not happening!"

I attempt pushing out the images of Daisy sexily sitting naked in a chair, with Angelo painting her with a horny desire. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Continue."

"Well..." Daisy starts. Patiently watching her, I take a sip of my sweet coffee.

Nervously she uses her left hand to fluff her blonde curls. Then I notice it: a glittering diamond studded silver band on her ring finger.

My eyes pop out of their sockets. I slam my coffee mug on the table. It violently shakes, causing poor Marian at the counter to jump in surprise. Soft splashes of the drink spill on the surface, making its way to the edge of the table, but I don't care.

"What the _hell_," I say, staring at that ring. "Is that what I fucking think it is?" Did Angelo seriously propose to her? Please, that doesn't even have a blue feather embedded within the stone.

Furiously she waves her hands in the air. "It's not what you think!" she squeals, bouncing in her seat.

I sigh, not believing her for an instance. "What is it, then?" I demand, punching my fist against the table. Suddenly I'm pissed. I have a desire to shoot something with my paintball gun sitting at home. If only I was home.

"It's a promise ring!" she quickly explains, reaching her hand up to twirl her hair of ringlets again. "He can't find a blue feather and he's looking for one, but golly Anita, he wants to marry me! Can you believe it?"

I fail to answer her. Instead, I snatch her hand from the side of her head, and examine it. "Gee, that's a nice ring," I murmur. I mean, this guy must have invested a load of money to buy this. It's definitely expensive, with or without a blue feather.

"What do you think?" Daisy repeats.

"Do you want to marry him?" I ask evasively, narrowing my eyes. I almost give her my opinion – for like the hundredth time – on love. It simply doesn't exist. There's no way it can. From my past, it's just proved: love isn't real.

"Marry him?" she asks with a swoon. "Of course I do! I'm in love!" Giggly, Daisy forks the last of the chocolate donut, and inserts it into her mouth. "Mm, I can't wait until the wedding."

I can't help mutter, "If there even is a wedding." Immediately I regret my words, but don't let it show on my face. A few days ago, Amir already saw me at my weak point. It isn't happening with anyone ever again.

She abruptly catches this. Her mood evaporates into bratty little girl mood. "What do you mean, if there's a wedding?" she snaps. "Of course there's going to be a wedding." Now I have infuriated her. Oh, joy.

"Don't count on it."

"Why not?" she challenges, glaring at me with such hatred that I believe she's going to retrieve _her _paint ball gun.

I try not to let any emotion show on my face. "He's going to dump you, Daisy. You're going to be happy, and then _bam_, he's gone. Believe me." I truly have faith in this. I'd bet nearly ten thousand gold on it. It happened in the past, it's going to happen in the future. Like it did nearly every time.

"Listen, darling," Daisy pushes her chair back, towering over me. "Just because you've had a bad life with a bunch of bullshit and dumps doesn't mean love doesn't exist. It's real, I'll tell you that, and I think that Angelo is really a keeper. I love him," she sniffs, turning her head. "I don't know why you can't accept that."

"Mm," is all I can say. "Good luck on that."

"If it's not real, what's Ivan to you? Are you just dating him because you're bored in life?" This is the first time she's asked a serious question about my feelings about Ivan. I'm taken back. This so isn't like Daisy. Usually she's laughing and judging, but never, ever, emotional.

"Ivan is just an easy fling," I state, using a napkin to wipe up the remainders of leaking coffee.

"Fling? That's what relationships are to you? He's freaking infatuated with you, Anita, can't you see that?"

"Ivan is someone who can entertain me in life. I'm not bored or anything, but I can't live my whole life with you being my only friend," I say. It comes out harsher than I meant it to be.

Her voice unexpectedly rises, high and shrill. "You have many friends, Anita Greendew, you just don't realize it."

I realize that the argument has gotten out of my hands. I like my things under control, calm and controllable. Not like this at all.

"Whatever you say," I do my best to be calm, merely raising my eyebrows in the attempt. "I can break up with him any time at all and it won't be that serious."

"I can't believe you." She ends the conversation by picking up her jacket from the creaking chair. She storms out.

"Bye," I wave my hand, trying not to accept the fact that this was the real, actual argument I've had with my best friend. My heart sinks as she doesn't bother to look back.

But she does. And I can hear her scream, loud enough for the whole town to hear, "I won't be surprised if you fall in love with Amir-what's-his-face, Anita Veronica Greendew!"

I slip off the chair, bid good-bye to an awkward feeling Marian and Joan, then leave, feeling beaten all at once.

Maybe Daisy does have a point about love.

But that doesn't mean I'm going to start believing in it.


End file.
